Eclipse of the Heart
by Andarkness23
Summary: People are stupid, but I already knew that. People are irritating, I also already knew that. I used to think that it was just a human thing. Nope, red-headed masochists can be applied as well.
1. Chapter 1

Stupid. Really stupid. Incredibly stupid, really.

If I hadn't given up years ago, I would have given up now.

It's really no fun anymore. When I had first run away, it took hardly a minute to realize that others can't do what I can do. It's a good thing that I'm smart, or I would have been carted off to a mental ward, right after becoming free, for answering questions that had never been verbally spoken.

Mind reader. You can say it, it's not a dirty word, and it's not offensive as long as you realize that I am much more than a title. At first, all that people think of you as is the title. I would know, because I know what they're thinking.

People are stupid. And simple.

Love this, sex that. Future this, sex that. Drugs this, etc…

Repeated over and over and over again. There are a few exceptions, of course. People whose thoughts differ from the norm. People who realize that there's more to life than living. I tolerate those people for being proof that not everything is bad. Usually.

It doesn't mean that I like them, though, because I don't like people.

People are ignorant, and that really irritates me. It's not their fault, though. They do not know what I know. They can't know. My ability fascinates me. That I can read the minds of not just other beings, but of other species. The first kind was a demon, I believe. I'd been playing a little game of 'tag' with some police officers when it happened. I'm still not sure of its gender, but its thoughts were focused; very one track. And a bit spiteful. Almost bitter, even. Its thoughts were focused on a young boy, no older than 16. He had pale red hair and silver eyes and was about as tall as me, which must've been embarrassing, because I'm only 5"1. I was running, so I only caught a bit of what it was thinking. _Young master ordered me to have this boy's mission completed soon. I'm happy to share this child's soul, but he really needs to work on serving somebody himself if he wants to be fed, or he'll never learn. _It took 3 more mental encounters with other ones before I realized what they were. In the mean time I also read 2 kinds called 'Grim Reapers' and even an Angel. The angel irritated me though.

Ah, right. Back to the present tense. People are stupid, I already knew that, but I have really underestimated the power of human stupidity.

I was just sitting here, minding my own business and noming on a cheese burger when these two twigs walked up to me and had the audacity to touch my food. The one on the left, a Blondie who honestly looked like a cheese burger would do her good, looked at the glorious meat in disgust and chucked it into a trash can. How dare she?!

"What the hell," I yelled, because there was still almost half of it left.

"That," She began pretentiously, jutting out her hip in a way that reminded me that I needed a little more target practice, "Is disgusting. You're big enough as it is."

Oh, so she wants to start something, does she? Focusing in on her, I let my mind open up to her thoughts.

'_Who does she think she is? Josh said that she was cute, but she's so short, and guys like girls who are tight, not saggy. She needs to learn that she's not welcome here, this is my turf. I work hard, I avoid meat, and I'm smart, so why is he complimenting her right in front of me, last night while we were doing it, he said that I was the most beautiful thing in the world. Is he trying to make me jealous, because it won't work. I am strong, and powerful and' _blah blah blah blah blah.

Right, that's why I don't listen to skinny white girls. As the first stings of a headache begin, I stand up to my full height, all 61 inches of me, and stared her straight in the eye. Or boob, in this case. Hers were kind of flat, and hung down as much as a B cup can. She seemed startled, probably because I'd jolted her out of her mental rant. Good.

"You're going to buy me another cheese burger." I stated, my voice smooth as a stone.

"Why would I-, " she tried to butt in, but I cut her off.

"You're going to buy me a new one, or I'm going to invite you dear little Joshie over for a play date." Her eyes widened as I leaned around her a bit and made eye contact with the aforementioned boy. He was cute but boring, brown hair, a little darker than mine, which is more of a caramel color, falling over his brown eyes in an innocent sort of way. I smiled at him and waved a bit, forcing a blush onto my face to add to the endearment. Like an instrument he played right along with me, even adding in a seductive wink. _No way, two babes into me today, sweet. I hope that Jake is looking, seeing what he's missing out on. Now that I'm getting some, he has to kick this whole chastity thing of his and come back._

Well then. I didn't even need to do anything. This chick's got no chance at the brunette's heart, because it obviously belongs to the boy next to him. When he glances over at the one who must have been Jake, a muscular teen with shoulder-length jet black hair tied back with a thin band, I could practically see the hearts forming around in Josh's brain. Weird, though, that this tough looking teenager was practicing chastity.

"You… you… you little…" I could hear her struggling to find a fitting insult, and her friend, a tall red-headed girl with hair down to her waist, had suddenly become very interested in her nails and was in no way going to help her friend out of this one.

"Bitch, whore, slut, man-stealer?" I listed off a few helpful nouns. "Although, I can't really have stolen what was never yours to begin with. So what do you say we go get that meat right about now? I'm talking about my burger, of course, not that other kind that you want."

Blood rushed into her cheeks at a rapid pace, and I was only just getting started when she suddenly nodded her head in agreement, and began walking back into the restaurant in front of us.

'_Well, that was easy. And a bit pathetic. Maybe I can con her into getting me a milkshake, too.' _I thought to myself as I picked up the book I had been reading before being interrupted, a young adult romance novel that I probably shouldn't have been as interested in as I was. Walking towards the clear glass door to go inside, I catch sight of a flash of red to my right. When I fully glanced over, it was gone, but somewhere in my mind, I caught wind of some quickly fleeing thoughts, which were filled with what had just went down and were tinted with glee.

'_Well then, I'm glad that somebody enjoyed the show.'_ I thought, as I entered the restaurant, a faint smile plastered to my lips.


	2. Chapter 2

{Later on that night}

High above me, the moon glows in a perfect circle. Fluffy clouds painted various shades of gray surround the light up above. Faintly, I can hear the pitter-patter of footsteps racing at a high speed. It must be nearly a mile away, though, because that's my limit for hearing thoughts, and the only ones that I can catch a hold of right now are my own. Which is fine by me; it's why I had chosen to live away from civilization in the first place. It really sucks sometimes to not be able to be alone, even in my own mind.

A zephyr blows towards me from somewhere off to my right, ruffling my hair and carrying the faintest hints of some sweet smell. Taking a deep breath, I let it consume my senses, filing me with a warm sense of relaxation and familiarity. Upon exhaling, I finally determine the scent to be lavender. Back before i'd been locked away, the home that i had been staying at, and had grown quite fond of, had a quiet and quaint little garden tucked away in the back of it's yard. Stretching out approximately 15 feet long each way and surrounded by the shade of a cluster of trees, it was home to many odd types of flowers that i'd personally never seen together. Frost Fire Roses bedded close to a collection of pale Japanese Lotus' and a trio of nearly 1-5 feet tall magenta Orchids plotted adjacent to a row of yellow and white Calla Lilies. And within the center of it all were dozens upon dozens of stalks of Lavender, which, true to their name, shone a lovely shade of pale purple throughout the days and nights.

As quickly as it had come, the scent vanished into the chilled air of the night, washing away my daydreaming as well. Despite it being the dead of night, the moon is illuminating the ground before me more than enough to see. I can't comprehend why so many people are afraid of the dark. I welcome the blackness, the unknown, because I know that fear is my only danger out here. If I don't feel it, it can't hurt me.

'_What a sweet smell.'_

'_What?!'_ I mentally shriek. Jerking to a halt, I feel like my blood has turned to ice as I freeze in place. Because, really, what was that?! Those thoughts came out of nowhere. Did I let myself become too relaxed and let my guard down? Who ever thought that thought sounded awfully close, close enough that I should have heard them coming.

'_Ooh, new meat?'_

They're thoughts are coming from somewhere off to my left, that much I can tell. Looking into their mind, I see myself mirrored right back. So I'm the meat?

"While I appreciate the comparison, I am nothing to be eaten," I stated matter-of-factly. Now the thoughts were puzzled. Normally, I wouldn't let my cover down so easily, just simply showing off what I can do. I'll make an exception in this case, however, because this creature is no human.

"My my, darling. What exactly do we have here?" Said the sassy voice of the creature, a tall, attractive… female? I think that they might be male, because of their lack of a chest. With the way that he/she's dressed I really can't tell. Even, I'm gonna settle on 'it', its voice was right on the fence between the two genders. It had leg-length long scarlet shaded hair and eyes that were a very unnatural hue of green. Although, it was natural for it, because I'd seen its same kind twice before.

A Grim Reaper.


End file.
